Love Couple
by Uchiha Aime-chan
Summary: Shinichi bingung pada pilihan itu. Disatu sisi ia tidak ingin menyakiti Ran, tapi disisi lain ia ingin menemukan cinta sejatinya. Mampukah ia memilih pilihan itu?. chap 3 APDET. review ya.....!
1. Chapter 1

**Story : Love Couple**

**Author : Uchiha Aime-Chan**

**Detective Conan/Case closed Gosho Aoyama**

**

* * *

**

A/n : Ini cerita spesial buatanku. Ini CO. Karena tokoh Naruto akan tampil disini. Mereka adalah.......

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Awal Pertemuan**

_Di sebuah taman yang ramai, grup detektif cilik sedang bermain petak umpet......._

"Hya... Conan jaga!!" teriak gadis cantik yang menjadi teman Conan.

"Hhhh... kenapa aku harus mengikuti permainan konyol begini" gumam Conan saat dirinya di paksa untuk ikutan main petak umpet.

"Sudahlah, terima saja. Toh sekarang kau yang jaga kan?" ujar Ai, gadis kecil yang bersikap seperti orang dewasa.

"Kita kan sudah sepakat kalau yang kalah suit harus jaga" timpal Genta, juga sahabat Conan yang suka makan.

"Tapi kalian kan memaksaku. Aku tidak mau!" Protes Conan.

"Kau harus mau, kalau tidak kau tidak akan selamat sampai rumah!" ancam Mitsuhiko. Yang juga terlihat dewasa dari kata-katanya yang tajam.

"Hhhh.. baiklah. Tapi untuk kali ini saja ya!" ujar Conan pada akhirnya setelah berkali-kali mengeluh.

"Ye... Conan memang hebat" puji Ayumi sambil jingkrak-jingkrak. Conan yang melihatnya hanya bisa pasrah.

"Ok. Aku harus ngumpet dimana sekarang?" tanya Conan setelah sekian lama diam.

"Di pohon ini saja" tawar Ai.

"Ya, pohon ini cukup besar untuk dipakai ngumpet" jawab Mitsuhiko.

"Hitung sampai 50 ya" perintah Genta yang mengaku sebagai ketua grup ini.

"Ya....." jawab Conan lemah. Ia menuju pohon dan menelungkupkan muka di pohon itu. Mereka lalu berhamburan setelah Conan menghitung.

" 49...50.." ujar Conan dan berbalik setelah selesai menghitung. Ia memperhatikan sekeliling. Hening.

"Kemana mereka?" ujar Conan. Ia sangat tidak suka permainan ini.

"Haruskah aku mencari mereka?" ujar Conan malas, "Aku pulang saja ahh..." kata Conan pada akhirnya.

"Toh nanti kalau sudah bosan, mereka pasti pulang" ujar Conan lagi. Akhirnya keputusannya bulat. Pulang kerumah dan makan siang buatan Ran.

"Ahh.. senangnya.." kata Conan membayangkan Ran akan menyambut kepulangannya dengan senyuman. Conan berjalan keluar dari taman itu. Sebelum langkahnya genap 50, Conan melihat seorang cewek manis sedang duduk sendirian sambil makan es krim.

"Wuihh... manis sekali cewek itu" tanpa sadar Conan bergumam. Niatnya untuk pulang batal gara-gara ia melihat gadis cantik di tengah jalan. Conan segera menghampiri gadis itu. Niatnya sekarang adalah untuk berkenalan.

"Hai, boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya Conan pada gadis itu yang hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Conan lagi. Cewek itu hanya memandangnya heran.

"Apa urusanmu? kau sendiri sedang apa disini?" cewek itu balik bertanya. Cona jadi salting.

"Kenapa gelagatmu seperti itu,memangnya tampangku menakutkan ya?" tanya cewek itu heran.

"Eng.. aku... anu.... aku hanya ingin berkenalan" jawab Conan dengan terbata-bata. Mukanya sudah semerah udang rebus.

"Oh, hanya bicara itu saja mukamu sudah merah. Kau lucu juga" kata cewek itu sambil tersenyum. Conan jadi makin salting.

"Ma...makasih" jawab Conan terbata lagi karena gugup.

"Iya... namamu siapa adik kecil?" tanya cewek itu.

"Namaku Edogawa Conan. Aku biasa dipanggil Conan" jawab Conan dengan bangganya.

"Conan? nama yang aneh ya?" gumam cewek itu sejurus kemudian. Lagi-lagi muka Conan semerah udang rebus.

"Ng.. itu karena orang tuaku penggemar serial Sherlock Holmes. Conan adalah nama pengarang tokoh fiksi itu" jelas Conan.

"Ow ya?? wah hebat dong.. pasti orang tuamu bangga punya anak hebat sepertimu" jawab cewek itu lagi sambil tersenyum manis. Conan hampir meleleh melihatnya. Sama seperti es krim cewek itu yang sudah meleleh sampai tangannya yang putih bersih.

"Anu... es krimnya meleleh tuh" kata Conan mengingatkan.

"Ah, iya.. aku keasyikan ngobrol sampai lupa kalau aku sedang makan es krim" jawabnya sambil menjilat es krim yang meleleh ditangannya itu. Air liur Conan menetes. Dirinya sekarang juga sedang haus.

"Ng... anu.. bolehkah aku minta es krimmu?" pinta Conan malu-malu. Cewek itu berhenti menjilati es krimnya. Ditatapnya Conan lekat-lekat. Heran bercampur bingung. Itulah gambaran yang dilihat Conan dari balik mata indahnya.

"Boleh ya! aku sedang kehausan" pinta Conan lagi, kali ini sambil berlutut di bawah kaki cewek itu. Lagi-lagi cewek itu memandang Conan bingung. Akhirnya cewek itu tersenyum.

"Kau haus ya? aku belikan es saja ya?" tawar cewek itu.

"Aku maunya yang ada ditanganmu" jawab Conan bersikeras pada pendiriannya.

"Hmm... baiklah" jawab cewek itu. Ia menyerahkan es krim yang udah meleleh itu pada Conan dan Conan mengambilnya dengan antusias.

"Terima kasih...."jawab Conan senang, "Ngomong-ngomong, nama kakak siapa?" tanya Conan setelah ia menyikat habis es krim tersebut.

"Namaku?" tanya cewek itu. Conan mengangguk.

"Tenten, yang artinya langit. Orang tuaku menamaiku seperti itu karena mereka ingin aku bersinar seperti bintang yang ada di langit. Aku juga sebenarnya menyukai bintang" jawabnya senang.

"Nama yang sangat indah" puji Conan tulus. Tenten tersenyum senang.

Tiba-tiba, setelah es krim itu sudah tinggal bungkusnya saja, Tubuh Conan mengejang. Keringat dingin mengucur deras dari pelipisnya. Tenten yang kaget melihat tingkah Conan jadi panik.

"Hei Conan, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Tenten cemas.

"Ya.. aku baik-baik saja" jawab Conan dengan napas tersengal. Tubuhnya seperti terbakar. Panasnya menusuk kulit.

"Kau sepertinya kesakitan, ada apa?" tanya Tenten lagi. Conan tidak menjawab. Ia merasakan tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja memuai dan dalam sekejap Conan kecil sudah berubah menjadi sosok cowok tampan yang membuat Tenten tercengang.

"Ka...kau... kau siapa?" tanya Tenten tergagap melihat perubahan aneh di depan matanya. Conan yang merasa bingung dirinya sudah berubah seperti apa menjadi semakin bingung saat melihat Tenten yang tercengang.

_'Gawat... aku harus bagaimana? dia sudah melihat aku berubah seperti ini'_

"Tenang, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya. Sekarang kau duduk dulu" perintah Shinichi setelah melihat Tenten akan beranjak dari duduknya. Tenten menurut, ia ingin tahu mengapa kejadian aneh yang berlangsung di depan matanya itu bisa terjadi. Itu adalah hal yang mustahil terjadi.

"Begini...." kata Shinichi. Ia berhenti berkata karena bingung apa yang harus ia katakan pada cewek yang dikaguminya itu. Hal ini sangat penting untuk keselamatannya juga cewek itu.

_'Aku harus bagaimana?' _batin Shinichi bingung.

"Hey.. cepat ceritakan" pinta Tenten tak sabaran. Shinichi menarik napas panjang untuk memulai cerita yang sangat menakutkan baginya.

"Baiklah....." kata Shinichi manyap.

"Cepat..." kata Tenten.

"Ceritanya......."

x x x x x x x x x x

-

**To Be Continue......**

**

* * *

**A/n : Akhirnya selesai juga nih. maaf kalau minna-san ada yang nggak tahu tokoh Tenten yang berasal dari anime Naruto ini. Ai-chan hanya ingin memasukannya karena Tenten itu imut banget. R & R ya.....!!!!!!!

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Story by : Uchiha Aime-chan**

**Disclaimer : Gosho Aoyama Sensei  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Kenyataan yang sesungguhnya

* * *

  
**

_Tempat persembunyian grup detektif cilik....._

Ayumi sedang menggaruk kakinya ketika ia berbicara, "Aduh, Conan mana ya?? kok dia lama banget datengnya... aku sudah tidak tahan digigitin nyamuk" jawab Ayumi sambil mengerutu.

"Mungkin Conan tidak bisa mencari kita?" jawab Genta acuh, dia sedang menggambar sesuatu di tanah.

"Sabar, baru setengah jam kok, nanti juga Conan pasti datang" kata Mitsuhiko menenangkan.

"Tapi di sini banyak nyamuk. Lihat kakiku sudah bentol-bentol" jawab Ayumi berapi-api.

"Iya.. kakiku juga bentol-bentol" sahut Genta menimpali. Ternyata yang digambarnya adalah tempura udang. Ai hanya memandangi gambar itu tanpa berkomentar seperti biasanya.

"Kalian ini, bisa nggak sih bersabar sedikit. Kita ini sedang ngumpet, kalau kalian berisik kita bisa ketahuan tau!" Ai yang sejak tadi diam akhirnya ikut bicara.

"Tapi ini nggak biasanya Ai-chan, Conan nggak mungkin selama itu mencari kita. Ini aneh" kata Ayumi pada akhirnya. Gatal di kakinya kini sudah hilang.

"Aku pikir juga begitu, tempat persembunyian ini paling mudah dicari. Dan tidak mungkin Conan tidak mengetahuinya" kata Mitsuhiko.

"Mingkin saja Conan tidak mencari kita, tapi pulang ke rumah!" celetuk Genta. Ayumi langsung memelototi Genta.

"Conan tidak mungkin seperti itu. Itu bukan sifatnya" kata Ayumi. Genta hanya mendengus mendengar jawaban itu.

"Atau jangan-jangan, Conan tidak mencari kita karena dia memang tidak bisa mencari kita" kata Mitsuhiko.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ai bingung.

"Ya. Kalau bicara itu jangan berbelit-belit, aku sampai pusing mendengarnya" sahut Genta.

"Maksudku adalah... Conan diculik!" jawab Mitsuhiko.

"Haah??? diculik????" Ayumi berteriak kaget.

"Mana mungkin. Kau ini ada-ada saja" sahut Ai tak percaya.

"Habis, aku bingung. Harusnya kan Conan dapat menemukan kita. Tapi sampai saat ini dia belum muncul-muncul" jelas Mitsuhiko.

"Tapi masa Conan yang 'itu' di culik sih" gumam Ayumi.

"Apa maksudmu_ Conan yang 'itu'_?" tanya Genta.

"Ah, tidak. Lupakan saja" ujar Ayumi. Mukanya kini bersemu merah.

"Kembali ke topik. Jadi dimana?" tanya Mitsuhiko. Tapi pertanyaan itu tak ia tunjukan pada siapapun. Mungkin untuk dirinya.

"Apanya?" tanya Genta.

"Apakah kita harus keluar dari persembunyan ini dan mencari Conan?" tanya Mitsuhiko.

"Aku tidak mengerti" sahut Ai. Mana mungkin Conan diculik.

"Ya. Lebih baik kita cari Conan saja. Kita sudahi permainan ini" kata Genta.

"Ayumi juga khawatir sama keadaan Conan" kata Ayumi. Ai berpikir sejenak. Apakah ia harus mempercayai kata-kata anak-anak ini?.

"Ya sudah, kalau itu mau kalian" kata Ai. Ia langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan keluar dari tempat yang tersembunyi itu. Yang lain mengikutinya.

"Kita harus mencarinya" tekad Ayumi. Mereka berpencar ke seluruh penjuru taman itu.

"Kita mulai dari tempat ia menghitung tadi" kata Genta. Ia mulai mencari-cari keberadaan Conan. Tapi Genta tak menemukan sosok Conan ditaman itu.

"Conan tak ada di sini" gumam Genta. Ia lalu berjalan ke arah Mitsuhiko.

"Sudah kuduga" kata Genta.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Conan tak ada disini. Pasti dia meninggalkan kita. Pulang sendiri untuk makan siang. Huh.." rutuk Genta.

"Aku juga tidak menemukan Conan" sahut Mitsuhiko.

"Kita ke tempat Ai dan Ayumi saja" usul Genta.

"Yoo!". Mereka menghampiri Ai dan Ayumi yang juga sedang mencari Conan.

"Conan..... kau dimana?" teriak Ayumi.

"Sudahlah, percuma saja kau berteriak, Conan tidak ada disini" kata Genta. Ayumi menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu.

"Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Ai.

"Karena aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana tapi nggak ketemu" kata Genta.

"Yoo!!" kata MItsuhiko membetulkan.

"Benarkah itu?" tanya Ayumi.

"Benar" jawab Mitsuhiko.

"Apa mungkin Conan pergi kerumah Profesor Agasa?" tanya Genta.

"Itu mungkin saja" sahut Mitsuhiko.

"Apa perlu kita mebcarinya kesana?" tanya Ai.

"Ya tentu dong. Aku ingin memastikan Conan tidak kenapa-napa" kata Ayumi.

"Baiklah. Ayo" kata Ai. Mereka pergi dari taman itu. Dan di saat itu Ai melihat Shinichi bersama seorang cewek. Darahnya berdesir.

_'Kudo... kenapa??'_ batin Ai. Ia berhenti untuk melihat hal yang sangat mustahil itu. Ayumi yang melihat Ai berhenti ikut berhenti.

"Ai-chan, kenapa??" tanya Ayumi.

"Oh.. nggak kenapa-napa ,aku hanya berpikir apakah Conan ada di tempat Profesor?" kata Ai berbohong.

"Mungkin" sahut Ayumi.

"Sudahlah, kita harus cepat. Aku sudah lapar nih" sahut Genta. Semua mengiyakannya.

x x x x x x x

_Di tempat Shinichi......_

"Cepat jelaskan padaku" pinta Tenten tak sabaran.

"Err... sebenarnya inilah tubuh asliku, tubuhku mengecil karena aku diberi minum racun oleh Anggota Organisasi jubah hitam" jrlas Shinichi. Tenten membelalak kaget.

"Tubuhmu mengecil?" tanya Tenten tak percaya. Shinichi mengangguk.

"Sulit dipercaya" gumam Tenten.

"Tapi sebenarnya tujuan mereka memberi racun padaku adalah untuk membuat aku mati. Tapi kenyataanya aku tidak mati, tapi tubuhku hanya mengecil" jelas Shinichi lagi.

"Tapi kenapa itu bisa terjadi?" tanya Tenten. Tampaknya ia mulai tertarik pada Shinichi.

"Karena aku mengintip transaksi rahasia yang mereka lakukan" kata Shinichi. Tenten mengernyit bingung.

"Begini Tenten-chan, aku ini sebenarnya adalah detektif terkenal, dan aku suka sekali memecahkan kasus, saat itu, ketika aku pergi ke taman bermain dengan temanku, aku melihat gelagat aneh dari organisasi itu, dan karena tertarik aku mengikutinya. Tapi sialnya aku ketahuan, dan untuk membungkan mulutku, mereka meminumkan racun yang belum ada penawarnya itu padaku dengan harapan aku akan mati. Tapi aku tidak mati, hanya saja tubuhku mengecil" jelas Shinichi lagi.

Sebenarnya, dengan menceritakan ini pada Tenten, Shinichi sudah membahayakan nyawa Tenten, dengan masuknya Tenten dalam kasus berbahaya ini, tak dapat dielakkan nyawa Tenten terancam. Hal itu yang sangat di khawatirkan Shinichi.

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan setelah itu?" tanya Tenten.

"Awalnya kupikir aku sudah mati. Ternyata aku ditemukan oleh polisi yang sedang patroli. Aku disangka anak hilang karena tubuhku yang kecil. Lalu aku dibawa ke kantor polisi dan akan ditempatkan di panti asuhan. Tapi aku berontak dan berhasil kabur"

"Lalu, dimana kau tinggal setelah itu?"

"Aku menumpang di rumah seorang detektif swasta, dan masuk SD untuk menutupi penyamaranku"

"Sebenarnya kau kelas berapa?"

"2 SMU"

"Hah? sama denganku dong?"

"Ya" kata Shinichi. Sekarang ia bingung harus menjelaskan apalagi pada Tenten.

"Em.. kau sudah punya pacar?" tanya Tenten malu-malu. Mukanya sudah semerah udang rebus.

"Eng.... be..belum" sahut Shinichi terbata. Mukanya juga sudah merah.

"Kok mukamu merah?" tanya Tenten.

"Ng... itu... karena......" Shinichi bingung mesti ngomong apa.

"Karena apa?" desak Tenten.

"Kau sendiri sudah punya pacar?" Ujar Shinichi mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Belum. Kau mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kenapa mukamu merah?" tanya Tenten lagi.

"Karena aku menyukaimu" kata Shinichi.

"Haaah? kau menyukaiku....?" tanya Tenten kaget.

"Iya.... saat pertama kali aku melihatmu" jawab Shinichi jujur. Disaat yang sama seorang cowok berambut panjang tengah memperhatikan mereka. Serius. Dan langsung menghampiri mereka.

"Tenten" panggil cowok itu. Mereka langsung menoleh. Dan yang paling kaget adalah Tenten karena cowok itu adalah....

"Neji!!" pekik Tenten kaget.

"Siapa dia?? teman barumu ya?" tanya Shinichi. Neji hanya memandang mereka bingung.

"Di..dia.... pacarku" sahut Tenten.

"........"

-

**To Be Continue.....**

x x x x x x x x x

* * *

Gimana minna-san....... dah tau khan jalan ceritanya.....

Ai-chan berharap kalian suka ya.... R & R ja geh..............!!!!!

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Author : Uchiha Aime-chan**

**Disclaimer : Gosho Aoyama Sensei

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 : Dua Cinta  


* * *

**

"_Itu siapa?? teman barumu ya??" tanya Shinichi. Neji hanya memandangi mereka bingung._

_"Di...dia itu pacarku" jawab Tenten gugup._

_"......"_

* * *

_Grup detektif cilik di rumah Prof. Agasa....._

"Hei Genta, kau yakin Conan ada disini?" tanya Ayumi setelah mereka sampai di depan rumah Prof. Agasa.

"Hah? memangnya kenapa?" tanya Genta bingung.

"Habis, aku merasa Conan tidak ada disini" jawab Ayumi.

"Sudahlah, kita coba saja. Lagipula, aku sudah lapar, kan bisa sekalian minta makan sama Profesor" jawab Genta.

"Huih dasar, pikiranmu hanya makanan saja" cibir Mitsuhiko.

"Sudah, lebih baik kita masuk saja" kata Ai. Genta lalu mengetuk pintu rumah Profesor.

"Profesor, ini kami. Cepat buka pintunya" Teriak Genta lantang.

"Heii yang di luar!!" teriak seseorang dari dalam dengan lantang juga, "Kalian kan bisa masuk saja, pintunya tidak aku kunci kok" katanya lagi. Ai segera memutar gagang pintu yang tidak terkunci dan masuk.

"Kenapa kalian teriak-teriak sih?" tanya Profesor. Tangannya memegang handuk. Tampaknya ia habis mandi.

"Habisnya....." Genta kehabisan kata-kata.

"Genta sudah lapar, makanya dia teriak-teriak" cetus Mitsuhiko.

"Eehh... apa maksudmu?" Genta memelototi Mitsuhiko dengan garang.

"Benar kan. Kau lapar!!" kata Ayumi ikut-ikutan.

"suda-sudah. Apa tujuan kalian kemari?" tanya Profesor langsung.

"Kami kesini karena mencari Conan. Apakah Conan ada disini?" tanya Mitsuhiko.

"Conan?? bukanya dia main bersama kalian?" Profesor bertanya balik.

"Iya memang. Tapi saat kami ngumpet, Conan menghilang" jawab Ai.

"Conan tidak ada disini. Mungkin ke tempat Ran?" kata Profesor.

"Yahh. Benar kan kataku?" kata Ayumi.

"Terserah. Yang penting sekarang aku mau makan. Lapar. Bolehkan profesor??" rajuk Genta dengan tampang puppy eyes. Mereka semua muntah ngeliat tampang Genta yang gejhe banget.

"Yah, silahkan saja" kata Profesor akhirnya.

"Asyikkk!!" seru Genta girang.

"Terus Conannya gimana?" tanya Ayumi waswas.

"Nanti saja setelah kita makan siang. Aku sudah nggak tahan" jawab Genta.

"Tapi.." ayumi masih merajuk.

"Sudahlah, benar kata Genta, kalian pasti lapar kan? jadi lebih baik makan dulu baru mencari Conan. Lagipula Conan bisa menjaga diri kok" kata Profesor meyakinkan. Mereka semua mengangguk.

"Baiklah" kata Ayumi akhirnya.

x x x x x x x x x x

_Tempat Tenten dan Shinichi....._

"Pacarmu?? tadi kau bilang kau belum punya pacar??" tanya Shinichi bingung.

"Ng.... i..itu...anu..." Tenten bingung mesti bilang apa. Harusnya ia terus terang kalau Neji itu sekarang jadi pacar Tenten. Dan alasan mengapa Tenten duduk ditaman itu sambil makan es krim adalah menunggu Neji menjemputnya. Tapi Tenten seolah lupa setelah ia melihat Shinichi.

"Tenten, apa maksudmu?" Neji yang sejak tadi hanya memandangi mereka ikut angkat bicara.

"Ng... itu...." muka Tenten udah merah banget menghadapi dua cowok itu.

"Dia ini benar-benar pacarmu?" tanya Shinichi meminta penjelasan.

"I..iya.." jawab Tenten terbata.

"Lalu kenapa kau berbohong padaku?" tanya Shinichi.

"Ka..karena aku suka padamu" jawab Tenten jujur. Neji yang mendengarnya langsung kaget.

"Apa maksudmu?? kau kan sekarang pacarku" kata Neji.

"Ng... itu.."

"Jawab Tenten!! jangan diam saja" kata Neji.

"Begini.... aku harap kau tidak marah padaku Neji. Saat bertemu dengan Shinichi, aku sudah suka padanya" jelas tenten.

"Tapi sekarang ini kau pacarku, Tenten. Ingat itu!!" kata Neji lagi.

"Yah, aku tau, tapi kita sudah 5 tahun pacaran sejak kita masih SMP. Dan aku merasa kita sudah tidak cocok lagi" jawaban Tenten itu membuat Neji menegang.

"Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu Tenten" jawab Neji lemah.

"Maafkan aku Neji. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu" ucap Tenten.

"Kau telah menyakitiku Tenten" jawab Neji. Bunga yang disembunyikannya sejak tadi ia keluarkan dan ia berikan pada Tenten.

"Tenten, aku harap kau mau menerimanya" kata Neji. Tenten menerima buket bunga itu dan menciumnya. Harum sekali.

"Terima kasih Neji" ucap Tenten tulus.

"sama-sama. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi" Neji lalu berlalu dari situ dengan hati terluka yang teramat sangat.

Shinichi yang melihat percakapan antara dua orang yang baru dikenalnya itu hanya bisa terpaku. Ia tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Situasi ini sangat rumit sekali. Setelah Neji beranjak dari situ, baru shinichi angkat bicara.

"Tenten, sekarang kau yang harus menjelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi" pinta Shinichi.

"Iya, aku tau" jawab Tenten, "Sebenarnya yang tadi itu pacarku, namanya Neji. Kami sudah pacaran hampir 5 tahun" katanya lagi.

"Lalu?? mengapa kau mencampakkannya?" tanya Shinichi.

"Aku tidak mencampakkannya, tapi aku sudah tidak mencintainya lagi" jawab tenten.

"Dan mencintaiku?" tanya Shinichi.

"Ya"

"Semudah itu"

"Ya"

"Mengapa?"

"Karena aku tidak suka padanya lagi"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya"

"Kau kan baru mengenalku?"

"Tapi aku merasa sudah lama mengenalmu"

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Karena aku...."

"Kenapa?"

"......."

"Kenapa Tenten?"

"Karena aku adalah sahabat Ran. Dan aku sering mendengar Ran membicarakanmu terus"

"Kau tau tentang Ran??" tanya Shinichi tidak percaya.

"Ya. Semuanya" jawab tenten tegas.

"Tapi, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku sejak awal?"

"Karena aku... karena aku tidak ingin menyakitimu"

"Tapi kau telah menyakiti hati Neji"

"Ya. aku tau itu. Tapi aku tidak bisa memilih. Aku bingung di antara dua pilihan ini. Sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitinya. Sungguh. Percayalah padaku Shinichi. Sebagai orang yang spesial di hatiku"

"Ya. Aku pecaya"

"......."

"......."

x x x x x x x x

-

**To Be Continue.....**

* * *

Hya.... akhirnya udah chapter 3 ajah...... R & R ja deh!!!!!!!!!

* * *


End file.
